


All the stars align

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest sławnym tenisistą i po jednym z treningów wraca już do domu, jednak zatrzymuje się aby porozmawiać chwilę z fanami i jest między nimi również Niall, który zawstydza się gdy tylko Harry na niego spojrzał. Blondyn wyjękuje prośbę o zdjęcie i zaczyna przepraszać H. za to, że go zatrzymuje, widząc jak bardzo jest zmęczony, jednak Harry jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki się rozbudza i mówi Niallowi coś uroczo-słodkiego, oczywiście z podtekstem (if u know what i mean), następnie prosi blondyna o numer, czym wywołuję salwę wielkiego ‘awwww’ wśród kilku fanów oraz jeszcze większe rumieńce na twarzy Irlandczyka :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the stars align

       Niall nie należy do jednych z tych fanów, którzy śledzą swojego idola na każdym kroku. Nie chodzi za swoim idolem krok w krok, nie jest jego cieniem, nie piszczy ani nie płacze na jego widok. Po prostu dzielnie go wspiera i podziwia - nie tylko za ogromny talent, ale także za niesamowitą urodę. Lubi o sobie myśleć jako o “przyjacielu w cieniu”, który obserwuje z daleka i jest gotów wskoczyć do akcji za każdym razem, gdy jego idol wydaje się być smutny lub zmartwiony. Oczywiście, jego “wsparcie” ogranicza się do napisania pogodnego, zabawnego tweeta, bo to nie tak, że ma numer swojego idola, ale to także się liczy, prawda?

       Niall jest jednym z tych fanów, którzy chodzą na każde mecze, krzycząc z trybun, dopingując. Jest też także tym fanem, który czasami idzie pod stadion, kiedy wie, że Harry Styles jest właśnie w czasie treningu. Nie ma zamiaru mu przeszkadzać i trzyma się z dala grupki dziewczyn, które podglądają Harry'ego przez każdą szparkę i dziurkę - po prostu czasami lubi sobie popatrzeć na Harry'ego, bez zapełnionych trybun, wrzasków i adrenaliny w powietrzu. To taka jego mała przyjemność, o której raczej nie mówi swoim przyjaciołom.

       I właśnie jest w trakcie swojej małej przyjemności, siedząc na niskim murku naprzeciw kompleksu kortów tenisowych, z grupką piskliwych dziewczyn stojących pod wejściem. Niall naprawdę nie wie dlaczego one tutaj są, ponieważ to nie tak, że jeśli założą krótkie spódniczki i umalują się, to Harry zwróci na nie uwagę, ponieważ Harry jest  _gejem_ , na litość boską. Nie ważne, jak długo będą mrugać i robić dziubki do selfie, Harry nie będzie nimi zainteresowany. To jednak nie wydaje się interesować żadnej z nich, ponieważ wszystkie poprawiają włosy i co chwilę przeglądają się w ekranach swoich smartfonów.

       Jest zajęty odpisywaniem na wiadomość swojego przyjaciela, kiedy przez słuchawki w jego uszach przebijają się okrzyki i kiedy podnosi głowę, zauważa poruszenie przy wyjściu z kortów. Zeskakuje z murku i poprawia koszulkę, a potem przechodzi przez ulicę, stając nieco z boku; jego usta same wyginają się w uśmiechu, kiedy zauważa Harry'ego. Chłopak wygląda na zmęczonego, jego oczy są nieco opuchnięte, a włosy wciąż lekko wilgotne, gdy z małym uśmiechem przedziera się przez tłum ludzi. Ma na sobie białą koszulkę na krótki rękaw i krótkie, czarne spodenki z logo Adidasa, a przez ramię przewieszoną sportową torbę, z której wystaje rączka rakietki. Mówi coś cicho do fanów, ale Niall stoi zbyt daleko, by to usłyszeć; może jedynie zobaczyć, jak usta Harry'ego poruszają się i samo to sprawia, że Horan uśmiecha się sam do siebie.

       Uśmiech ten zamiera na jego twarzy w chwili, gdy zielone oczy tenisisty odnajdują jego twarz w tłumie i Niall czuje, jak gorąco uderza w jego policzki. Przygryza wargę, onieśmielony, a jego serce przyspiesza nagle, kiedy Harry macha fankom i idzie dalej, zostawiając je za sobą i idąc w jego stronę. Oczywiście, Niall wie, że stoi na chodniku prowadzącym do parkingu, gdzie Harry zapewne zostawił swój samochód, gdy przyjechał na trening, mimo to jego umysł pędzi, tworząc setki różnych scenariuszy, dlatego też nie ma czasu na przemyślenie swojego działania i kiedy Harry jest tuż obok, wypala:

\- Mogę sobie zrobić z tobą zdjęcie?

       Mówi szybko i jest prawie pewny, że Harry go nie zrozumiał albo nie usłyszał, ale chłopak uśmiecha się i zatrzymuje.

\- Oczywiście - mówi uprzejmie, a chwilę potem zasłania usta dłonią, by ukryć potężne ziewnięcie.

       Teraz, kiedy stoi tak blisko, Niall zauważa poprzeczne linie na jego czole i brak blasku w oczach oraz opadające powieki i zgarbione ramiona, i momentalnie czuje się źle.

\- Och, Boże, p-przepraszam, musisz być t-taki zmęczony, a ja… - jąka się, ściskając telefon w dłoni. - N-nie będę ci przeszkadzał, nawet n-nie pomyślałem, że…

       Oczy Harry'ego zaczynają błyszczeć, a skóra w kącikach marszczy się, gdy jego uśmiech się poszerza i Niall milknie automatycznie, gapiąc się na dołeczki w jego zarumienionych od wysiłku policzkach.

\- Dla tak uroczego fana zawsze znajdę czas, nie ważne, jak bardzo byłbym zmęczony - mówi miękko, łagodnym ruchem sięgając i wyjmując telefon z dłoni Nialla.

       Blondyn drży na ten kontakt i nim może się zorientować, Harry przylega do jego boku, wyciągając rękę, by zrobić im zdjęcie. Niall uśmiecha się, nieco oszołomiony, a kiedy zdjęcie zostaje zrobione, chce się odsunąć, jednak Harry zatrzymuje go w miejscu.

\- Jeszcze moim telefonem. Proszę?

       Oczy Nialla robią się wielkie, a jeśli jego policzki były wcześniej zarumienione, to teraz jego cała twarz jest czerwona, aż po koniuszki uszu, kiedy skina nieśmiało głową. Harry szczerzy się w uśmiechu i wyciąga własny telefon.

\- Nie mógłbym przegapić takiej okazji, czyż nie? - dodaje, mrugając i sprawiając, że Niall spuszcza wzrok, zawstydzony.

       I jego serce uderza mocniej, kiedy Harry grucha pod nosem, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i robiąc kolejne zdjęcie, a potem kolejne i jeszcze jedno, a gdy w końcu jest zadowolony, odsuwa się tylko o kilka centymetrów, przekrzywiając głowę i bawiąc się telefonem, całkowicie ignorując tłum dziewczyn, piszczących i proszących o autograf czy zdjęcie.

\- Dziękuję - mamrocze Niall, niezdarnie przesuwając dłonią przez włosy, mierzwiąc je nieświadomie i zostaje uderzony rozczulonym uśmiechem Harry'ego.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie - odpowiada Harry i w tym momencie powinien odwrócić się i odejść. Może pomachać reszcie fanów i podziękować im za przyjście, ale zdecydowanie powinien odejść i pozwolić Niallowi na to, by ponownie zacząć oddychać.

       A jednak wciąż tam stoi, z tym uśmiechem, który ukazuje dołeczek w prawym policzku, bawiąc się komórką i przyglądając się Niallowi spod gęstych rzęs, jakby nie byli właśnie na ulicy, pod kortami, z grupką dziewczyn otaczających ich ze wszystkich stron i robiących zdjęcia oraz nagrywających filmiki.

\- Właściwie… - Harry zaczyna, odgarniając niechlujnie grzywkę z oczu. - Skoro mam już twoje zdjęcie, to miło byłoby mieć także twój numer.

       Niall sapie, zaskoczony i jest niemalże ogłuszony głośnym, donośnym, chóralnym “awwww”, kiedy Harry wyciąga nieśmiało swój telefon w jego stronę. Niall bierze go w drżące dłonie i wystukuje swój numer, co zajmuje mu więcej czasu niż zwykle, kiedy musi kilka razy usuwać cyfry i wpisywać od nowa przez wzgląd na trzęsące się palce.

\- P-proszę - jąka się, oddając Harry'emu urządzenie.

       Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko i poprawia pasek torby.

\- Zgaduję, że byłoby to nieco zbyt bezczelne z mojej strony, gdybym wpisał cię jako “chłopak, więc może powiesz mi jeszcze swoje imię?

       I, cóż, w tamtej chwili kolana Nialla uginają się pod nim, a jego twarz ma barwę dorodnego pomidora.

 


End file.
